Darkness with Hope
by RunningWithNorthernWolves
Summary: When you see a single thread of light, do you go for it? Do you latch onto that single thread of hope to pull yourself out of the darkness that has surrounded you for so long? The insanity that trapped you with great promises. If there is a light that can save you, will you take it and free yourself from the restraints of your mind? 'Cause I'm asking myself that same question now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have not abandoned my other story Fading Light, school is just annoying. I wrote this story for my school's literary magazine and after a while of it just sitting on my computer's desktop I decided to post it. It was originally not meant to be a fanfic for Hetalia so the characters might seem a bit OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

_Darkness with Hope_

*_When you see a single thread of light, do you go for it? Do you latch onto that single thread of hope to pull yourself out of the darkness that has surrounded you for so long? The insanity that trapped you with great promises, will it even let you go? As your heart bleeds and you watch the ones you love leave, you want to crawl right back to it. It offers you freedom and survival, it preaches revenge. But, it sends you farther in despair, leading you deeper and deeper into its depths. So I ask you again: if there is a light that can save you, will you take it and free yourself from the restraints of your mind? 'Cause I'm asking myself that same question now.*_

The sun shines high in the sky, its rays raining going and casting wonderful skittering shadows across the ground. I wish I could be like that, able to change into something so beautiful. For days now I have been wondering why I'm here, why people want me here. All they do is torture me and mock me: at least it seems that way. When wandering the halls, people don't notice me. They don't notice the tormented visage that has been plastered across my face for years or the paleness my completion. The friends I once had have long since forgotten me like the leaves on the wind. I've become an outcast without anybody realizing it. Madeline, even when I tell somebody that is my name they always ask the same question _"Who are you?"_ Even my twin brother forgets who I am, but nobody forgets who he is; for he was blessed to be the popular one.

The bell signaling the end of class rings, drawing me out of my self-pity. I don't know why I even bother since it will never change. Pushing my glasses up, I gather my stuff and head for lunch; weaving my way around the desks avoiding all of the ruffians who can't think of anything else besides goofing off and causing trouble. Rushing out, I enter the hallway which isn't any better. People are yelling to one another while others are making out against the lockers, the teachers gave up a long time ago to try to control that crowd. Once I successfully throw my stuff in my locker, I grab my lunch bag and shuffle between the mass bodies of people to the lunch room. Five feet in though, of course it's after I think I'm home free, a large body crashes into me; smashing a hotdog that was layered with everything into my hair and a can of Coca-Cola explodes all over me.

"Opps! Sorry!" A loud obnoxious voice came from the food's owner. "Ze awesome me didn't see ya there!" He then proceeded to laugh, whether at me or his clumsiness I don't know. What I do know is that I was mad, very mad. Seething I fixed him with the strongest glare I could muster, which is equivalent to the look your puppy gives you when you don't take him for a walk.

"Watch where you are going!" My voice came out strained, not even above a whisper from not being used in so long. The annoying boy had to lean forward to be able to hear me.

Ignoring what I said he picks me up off the ground into a bear hug, making my feet dangle off of the ground. "Sorry! I'm so sorry!"

My face flushes with embarrassment. "P...put me down!"

The strange man laughs again and places my feet back on the ground. "My name is Gilbert." He grabs my hand and begins to drag me away, forgetting all about his food. "Come on, my table is over here! You can sit with me. By the way what is your name?"

"Ma…Madeline…" I choke out. I still don't trust him but I have no choice since he has my hand in a death hold. Following silently behind him, I finally get a good look at him; he has shaggy white hair that falls partially into his bright ruby eyes. He is about 5 foot 8 with broad shoulders and muscular pale arms. It seemed strange, but he seemed to make it work. He didn't look that bad, actually he was kind of…no the point.

He sits me down at a table with two other boys, promptly pulling me into his lap. "Hey guys, this my new friend Maddie!" His friends chuckle at the horrified look I gave Gilbert; on top of that my cheeks were bright red from embarrassment.

"Wha…?" My squeaky response only made the group laugh harder. For some reason it made me feel like I belonged for once. I smile to myself, this may just work out.

Once again the bell rang, this time I opened my eyes. The classroom was empty of children and the clock showed that lunch just started a few seconds ago. Sighing I pack up my stuff and leave the classroom.

* * *

**A/N: This is going to be a one-shot for now, but I'm thinking about continuing it and making it a multi-chapter story. Let me know if I should :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The day goes on as it normally does, while occasionally being shoved into lockers as I make my way through the overly crowed halls. I don't know why I ever put up with it…oh wait, I know do know why. Keeping my head down low, I rush to get outside before the mass of cars begin to pile out of the parking lot at once. Today I'm in a rush to get home so I can begin cooking dinner. Alfred may not be a bad cook, but whenever I leave him to it he goes out and buys McDonalds. Honestly, I don't see how he can eat that stuff seven days a week; it's hard to swallow it the first time.

Once my car is finally in sight, I realize I probably won't be able to leave any time soon. Two of the biggest hot shots in schools and leaning against my car and the one next to it; probably planning the next prank they are going to pull. Francis, the one who is leaning against my car, has shoulder length blond hair that is pulled into a low ponytail that is adorned with a blue ribbon. He also claims he is from France and is in a love/hate relationship with this crumpet boy from England. His buddy Antonio, who is up against the other car, is a transfer student from Spain who has sparkling emerald eyes and an ever present smile. My best, and only, friend has been in love with him for years but she'll never admit it. Both of them look as if they are waiting for somebody to show up.

Their presence brings the dream back up to the forefront of my memory. While shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I hear footsteps coming up behind me and I shuffle closer to my car; not as if that should change anything but I least I wouldn't get squashed. Though to my surprise, the footsteps stopped just a couple of feet behind me.

"Hey guy! Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to let this beautiful young lady get to her car." He clamps a hand on my shoulder, drawing their attention to me much to my dismay. Their eyes widen and they notice me for the first time.

"Sorry mon ami, I did not see you there." Francis is the first to recover as he smiles and hands me a red rose out of nowhere.

Antonio also gets over his shock and smiles a shit-eating grin. "Same here mi amigo. You could have told us to move." He says innocently and tilts his head to the side.

I quickly mutter a soft thanks and dive for my car, my face flushed red with embarrassment. Buckling my seat belt, I speed off not looking back. Not noticing a certain white-haired junior staring at her backside with his ruby eyes as she left.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I don't really have an excuse for it other than I couldn't think of anything else to write for the time being.**


End file.
